In LTE (Long Term Evolution, including Long Term Evolution-Advanced or LTE-A) systems as standardized by the specifications of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), a base station (an evolved Node B or eNB in LTE terminology) performs channel-dependent scheduling and link adaptation where the transmission parameters used to transmit data to a terminal (a user equipment or UE in LTE terminology), such as transmission power and the modulation and coding scheme (MCS), are dynamically adjusted. For this purpose, a UE provides the eNB with channel state information (CSI) in the form of CSI reports. Accurate reporting of CSI by the UE is essential for effective link adaptation of the downlink. Precise knowledge of the downlink channels is also used in coordinated multi-point (CoMP) operations, where CoMP refers to a system where the downlink transmissions from multiple, geographically separated antenna sites are coordinated in order to improve system performance. The primary concern of the present disclosure is the manner in which reference signals for CSI reporting are transmitted to the UE.